


Привыкай

by Alex_Def



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Он не умеет привыкать.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Привыкай

— Кит.

— Широ.

— Послушай.

— Нет.

Широ раздражённо трёт виски и прикрывает глаза. По крайней мере, Кит думает, что тот делает именно так, потому что смотреть на него нет ни сил, ни желания. У Широ синяки под глазами — Кита ему, разумеется, не переплюнуть, но ничего хорошего его усталый вид, конечно, не даёт.

— Ладно, я просто принесу тебе еду, которую ты должен съесть.

Кит ничего не отвечает. Широ стоит ещё пару секунд — Кит чувствует макушкой его взгляд — затем разворачивается и выходит из помещения. Механическая дверь со скрежетом отъезжает и закрывается.

Кит не двигается. Плотнее вжимается спиной в защитную оболочку капсулы — назвать этот космическим материал даже подобием земного стекла язык не поворачивается — и коротко выдыхает. У него затекли конечности от нескольких часов в одном положении. По крайней мере, он думает, что прошло несколько часов. В космосе вообще сомнительно считать земное время. А в его ситуации считать любое время сомнительнее вдвойне.

Дверь снова открывается. Широ подходит и садится на колени в шаге от него.

— Кит, — настойчиво говорит он, и Кит поднимает голову. Широ протягивает ему тарелку с зелёной субстанцией и ложку. После модернизации кухонной машины, еда стала значительно лучше на вкус. На непрезентабельный вид жаловаться было просто нельзя, так как Ханк сделал всё, чтобы это стало максимально съедобным.

— Ладно, — Кит вздыхает и берёт тарелку. Зачерпывает ложкой немного субстанция и напряжённо смотрит на неё. Рука дёргается, пальцы дрожат, и зелёная слизь со шлепком валится обратно в тарелку. Он зло хмурится и сжимает ложку.

— Кит, давай..

— Нет.

Он отвечает слишком резко. Он прекрасно понимает, что Широ заботится о нём. Но ему не нужна ни забота, ни помощь, ни чёртова жалость. Широ поджимает губы и поднимается. Кит упорно прожигает взглядом полную тарелку, а Широ шумно вздыхает:

— Поешь, ладно? — и уходит.

Кит откидывает голову на капсулу и прикрывает глаза. Оказалось, что эта самая капсула может быть не только восстановителем, но и аппаратом жизнеобеспечения. И разумеется, никто бы не хотел это знать, а тем более проверять. Но они это знают. Испытали на чёртовом личном опыте. 

Кит болезненно кривит губы и отчаянно улыбается.

— Чувствую себя беспомощным.

«Кому бы ещё говорить о беспомощности, Кит» — эхом раздаётся язвительный голос в голове. Кит устало зажмуривается и мотает головой. Лэнс сказал бы именно так. По крайней мере, Кит думает, что знает Лэнса настолько хорошо, чтобы предполагать, чтобы он мог сказать в этой ситуации. Только сейчас у самого Лэнса его мнение не спросишь.

* * *

— Кит, я не знаю, что ты задумал, но тебе лучше снять с моих глаз грёбаную повязку до того, как я врежусь в какую-нибудь штуковина и пробью голову, — раздражённо пробормотал Лэнс, одной рукой цепляясь за плечо Кита, а второй беспорядочно шаря в воздухе. — Ты же не хочешь лишиться парня, правда ведь?

— Не драматизируй, Лэнс, — с улыбкой протянул Кит, ведя Лэнса к тому самому месту, которое ему показал Коран. В Замке было огромное количество не только коридоров, но и потайных мест, которые были достаточно.. романтичными? Во всяком случае, Кит надеялся, что это будет романтично. Потому что в романтике он полный ноль, но он правда старался.

Они подошли к очередной стене, и Кит присел на корточки и нажал на скрытый датчик. Дверь, которая ещё секунду назад и дверью не являлась, отъехала в сторону.

— Я не знаю, что ты задумал, но меня это очень напрягает, Кит, — Лэнс крепче сжал его руку, когда тот встал. Кит развернулся к нему лицом, взял за вторую ладонь и медленно потянул в комнату. Дверь автоматически задвинулась, и Лэнс вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Можешь снять повязку, — шепнул Кит, а Лэнс тут же дёрнул за узел на затылке. Фиолетовая ткань осталась у него в руке, а он пару раз моргнул, привыкая к свету, и шокировано замер, приоткрыв в удивлении рот.

— Ты.. Я.. Кит.. — Лэнс ошеломлённо водил взглядом по тёмной комнате, освещаемой только разноцветными лампочками, куче подушек и пледов у одной из стен и огромному галаграфическому экрану.

— Я подумал, что у нас ещё не было нормального свидания, а это, вроде как, не правильно, поэтому решил, — заговорил Кит, нахмурился и взволнованно закусил губу. — Я подумал, что посмотреть фильм будет хорошей идеей, правда, тут только альтеанские, а они странные, поэтому.. Боже, Лэнс, заткни мне рот.

И Лэнс заткнул ему рот. Своими губами. Обхватил руками, вжимая в себя, и поцеловал, радостно улыбаясь.

— Кит, я люблю тебя, ты просто не представляешь, насколько я люблю тебя, — Лэнс покрывал его лицо лёгкими поцелуями и счастливо заглядывал в глаза.

— То есть, тебе нравится? — Кит всё ещё неуверенно смотрел на Лэнса, изворачивающегося в его руках и прыгающего, как маленький ребёнок. Тот остановился, прищюрился и обхватил Кита за щёки.

— Ты сейчас шутишь, да? — Лэнс облизнул губы — он всегда делал так, когда был взбудоражен — и легко боднул его лбом. — Кит, я в восторге.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзней некуда.

* * *

— Кит, ты хреново выглядишь, — Пидж поправляет очки и перелистывает страницу. Они с Ханком — не без помощи Корана, разумеется — собрали устройство, помогающее переводить альтеанский язык, и теперь обложились старыми книгами, в которых, по им словам, столько полезной информации — закачаешься.

— Спасибо, я знаю, — Кит сосредоточенно вертит клинок в руках, переодически подбрасывает и проводит пальцами по лезвию. В трясущихся руках смотрится, конечно, не очень, но что есть.

— Сколько ты спал? — Пидж мельком смотрит на него и тут же возвращает взгляд в книгу. Белый ободок на лбу мигает голубой подсветкой. Кит теперь не может спокойно воспринимать все оттенки голубого. Поэтому нервно дёргает плечом и криво ухмыляется.

— Ну, возможно, часов восемь.

— О, правда? Тогда это здо..

— За последние три дня, — перебивает он, а Пидж поджимает губы.

— Я не буду читать тебе нотацию про здоровый сон, просто знай, что ты делаешь только хуже, — Пидж захлопывает книгу и встаёт с кресла. — И ему тоже, — тихо добавляет и уходит.

Кит прекращает вертеть в руках клинок и сжимает рукоядь. Откидывает голову на капсулу и вжимается в неё спиной. Будто есть куда вжиматься. Но этого всё равно недостаточно. Безумно недостаточно.

— Я устал, — выдыхает он и прикрывает глаза, чтобы случайно не зацепиться взглядом за отросшие каштановые пряди. Лэнс бы обязательно попросил Кита подстричь его. С тех пор как они попали на в Львиный замок, Кит стал личным парикмахеров для команды. Потому что только он умел стричь так, чтобы волосы лежали нормально и были примерно одной длины. Когда Лэнс узнал, что Кит стрижёт себя сам, разумеется, не обошлось без подколов по типу «А другую причёску выбрать не мог, маллет?».

Кит раздражённо дёргается и мотает головой. Не думать о Лэнсе. Нужно просто не думать о нём. И правда постараться поспать. Несобранный паладин — мёртвый паладин, понятно.

На плечах чудится лёгкое прикосновение, которое испаряется почти сразу. Лэнс часто делал ему массаж, заявляя, что в этом деле просто профессионал. Не преувеличивал, честно сказать. Учитывая, что в первый раз Кит позорно кончил в штаны, когда Лэнс начал разминать забитые от тренировок мышцы спины, Лэнс действительно профессионал.

Кит болезненно ухмыляется и натягивает капюшон до носа. За две недели он сел в идеальную бабочку, даже Лэнс позавидует. Кит откладывает нож и плотнее кутается в куртку. Он больше чем уверен, что у него синяки на заднице. Лэнс никогда не упускает момента напомнить насколько тощая и костлявая у него задница. Кит открывает глаза и пялится на ткань.

Не думать о Лэнсе. Да вы шутите. Вы ещё скажите «не дышать». Это и то проще.

Слеза скатывается сама по себе, Кит сначала даже не замечает. Потом быстро утирает лицо рукавом.

«Вообще-то, у нас в семье нытик я, понятно?» — обеспокоенно стучит в ушах. Если бы Лэнс мог, он бы сказал именно так. По крайней мере, Кит думает, что тот сказал бы именно так. Потом обнял, заставляя уткнуться себе в шею, успокаивающе гладил по спине и полушёпотом говорил бы что-то. Либо молчал. 

Сейчас он всегда молчит.

* * *

— Лэнс, это, — Кит не мог подобрать слов, наблюдая за шныряющим из стороны в сторону Лэнсом, — это по-детски!

— Парные футболки это не по-детски, Кит, — Лэнс остановился и укоризненно посмотрел на него. — Мы можем позволить себе чёртовы парные футболки, потому что встречаемся. И потому что нам можно взять здесь всё, что мы захотим. И я хочу грёбаные парные футболки для моего парня и меня.

Кит нахмурился и поджал губы. В группе инопланетян, которых они недавно спасли, оказался владелец магазина с земной одеждой. И в благодарность разрешил взять любые вещи, которые им понравятся.

— Что если тебе синюю, а мне красную? — Лэнс поднял перед лицом Кита две футболки. — Типо, обмен, ага. Типо, ты понял, да?

— Типо, да, я понял, — передразнил Кит, но Лэнс уже нырнул в другую кучу вешалок с футболками.

— Нет, это слишком банально, — бормотал он, перебирая всевозможные варианты. — Это тоже нет. Это размер не подойдёт. Это вообще тупо. А это. Нет, тоже нет! — Лэнс сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. Кит улыбнулся. Перенятие привычек друг друга стало уже чем-то естественным.

— А, может, печать? — предложил Кит, а Лэнс недоумённо посмотрел на него. — То есть, может, можно напечатать надпись на чёрных футболках?

Лэнс молчал пару секунд, задумчиво кусая губу, а потом его лицо озарилось широкой улыбкой.

— Кит, да ты гений! — Лэнс порывисто обнял его, радостно заглядывая в глаза. — Чёрт, ты реально гений! Самурай и Снайпер, да? И можно будет меняться! Боже, Кит, ты реально чёртов гений!

— Осталось только узнать, возможно ли это вообще, — нахмурился Кит и провёл взглядом между стеллажей в поисках владельца магазина.

— Не забывай с кем ты встречаешься, Кит, — выразительно ухмыльнулся Лэнс и, быстро чмокнув Кита в губы, юркнул в другое помещение.

* * *

— Парень, мне не кажется, что это нормально, — Ханк топчется у дверей слишком долго, неуверенно заламывая пальцы и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кит равнодушно смотрит на него и возвращается к книге, которую читает. Точнее, пытается читать, но этого знать абсолютно не обязательно.

— А что вообще нормально? — его голос хрипит от долгого молчания и ему приходится откашляться.

— Точно не это, — говорит Ханк, всё же подходя ближе. — Ты сидишь так пятую неделю.

— Мы в космосе, — пожимает плечами Кит и приваливается к каплусе спиной. — Мы даже не уверены, какое сейчас время суток.

— Вообще-то, мы установили датчики дня и ночи, поэтому..

— Ты знаешь, о чём я.

— Ты тоже знаешь, о чём я, — Ханк хмурится не так часто, но сейчас он делает именно это. Коротко вздыхает, подходит к Киту вплотную и садится перед ним по-турецки. — Тебе необходим отдых, приятель, — твёрдо говорит он, а Кит нервно усмехается.

— Ну, я не особо напрягаюсь, как видишь, — Кит разводит руками и криво улыбается. — Если сидение на одном месте считается большим напряжением, то да, я определённо буквально страдаю от него.

— Драматизм, видимо, слишком заразно, — выдыхает Ханк и тут же затыкается, видя как Кит болезненно скривился. — Чёрт, прости, я просто..

— Всё нормально, — перебивает его Кит. Надавливает на переносицу и жмурит глаза, переживая внезапный приступ тошноты. Самое отвратительно чувство, когда тебе хочется блевать, но не получается. Тошнота будто застревает где-то в пищеводе и не собирается ни выходить, ни провалиться обратно в желудок.

— Кит? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ханк, а Кит мотает головой, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Всё нормально, — повторяет он, хмурясь он резкой боли в висках. Если бы Лэнс мог, сейчас бы он уже прижимал Кита к себе, позволяя развлечься на нём как на подушке и переждать очередной приступ боли. По крайней мере, Лэнс всегда так делал.

— Так, вот сейчас тебе точно не нормально, — Ханк тянет к нему руку, но Кит хлопком останавливает его.

— Я сказал, что со мной всё в порядке, — цедит он сквозь зубы, дёргаясь в сторону, подальше от Ханка. Тот ещё некоторое время ошеломлённо смотрит на него, а потом хмурится и встаёт.

— Извини за навязчивость и беспокойство, — бурчит он и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом выходит из помещения.

* * *

— Кит, я не понимаю, как ты мог не знать этого, — ворчал Лэнс, убирая Киту волосы со лба. Тот шмыгнул носом и прикрыл глаза.

— Откуда я знал, — просопел Кит и снова чихнул. — Я не родился с табличкой, что на это растение у галра аллергия, — он звучал почти обиженно. 

Кит правда не мог этого знать. Когда они высадились на той планете, никто даже предположить не мог, что него может проявиться аллергия на, с виду неприметный, розовый цветок. Но она проявлялась и, как выяснилось позже, не только у него. Как им объяснил Коливан, на это растение аллергия была у всех, имеющих гены галра. И теперь они пожинали плоды своего незнания.

Кит ещё раз чихнул и застонал.

— Я задолбался, — он потёр слезящиеся глаза. Лэнс вздохнул, сел рядом и положил руку ему на бедро.

— Мы тебя вылечим, Коливан сказал, что эффект не длится долго, поэтому ещё пару дней и ты в строю, — он ободряюще улыбнулся, а Кит закатил глаза.

— Я очень везучий, Лэнс, — протянул он, —поэтому уверен, что на мне эта зараза продержится максимально долго.

— Не будь букой и мысли позитивно, — Лэнс забрался на кровать с ногами и прижал Кита к себе. Тот благодарно обвил его талию руками и ткнулся горячим лбом в щёку.

— Я постараюсь, — прошептал Кит, резко отстранился и, прикрыв нос рукой, в который раз чихнул. — Да твою мать.

— Салфетки, — Лэнс весело улыбнулся и протянул ему пачку, а Кит, благодарно кивнув, вытащил одну и высморкался.

— Аллергия — отстой, — Кит по-детски надулся, кинув использованную салфетку в мусорное ведро, и снова охватил Лэнса, прижимая к себе.

— Определённо, — Лэнс поцеловал его в макушку. — Но всё скоро пройдёт.

Кит кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

* * *

— Это третий раз за неделю, — Аллура поджимает губы и напряжённо смотрит на устало приваливщегося к капсуле Кита. Тот прикрывает глаза и хрипло фыркает. — Ты упал в обморок третий раз за неделю.

Из всей команды отношения хуже всех приходится с Аллурой, которая лезет туда, куда ей не следует. Она залезает в слишком тёмные дебри его разума, вносит свою лепту во все его действия и думает, что помогает.

— Мне не настолько плохо, — он специально не договаривает фразу. И он прекрасно знает, что Аллура понимает, что он имеет в виду. По складке между бровей и крепко стиснутым кулакам видно, что она всё понимает.

— Кит, это не может продолжаться вечно, — от двойственности её фразы Кита пробирает истерический смех, который он сдерживает, выдавая только измученную улыбку.

— Да, не может. Стоит прекратить наши мучения? - саркастично интересуется он, зная, что перебарщивает. Он знает, что Аллура не виновата. Он знает, что никто не виноват, кроме того уёбка. Он знает всё это, но он просто не может. Он просто устал. Дико устал терпеть, ждать, надеяться, запрещать себе думать о худшем. Но он продолжает делать всё это, потому что иначе. — Отвратительная перспектива.

— Перспектива — самое отвратительное слово, которое ты мог подобрать, — сквозь зубы цедит Аллура. — Тебе необходим отдых. И ты это знаешь.

– Знаю, но не могу, — отвечает Кит и прикрывает глаза. Боль во всём теле стала уже привычной. Не привычным осталось только съедающее чувство одиночества и боль утраты. Как к этому вообще можно привыкнуть? Кит не умеет к этому привыкать.

— Я могу дать тебе настойку для сна, — Аллура произносит это чуть резче, чем нужно, и тихо раздражённо цыкает.

— Можно настойку, которая избавит меня от кошмаров? — ехидно спрашивает Кит, игнорируя приступ тошноты. — А ещё лучше что-то типо живой воды, да? Или зелье мгновенной регенерации? Или воскрешения?

— Кит, мы все устали, — с нажимом говорит Аллура, а Кит встаёт, придерживаясь за капсулу, и зло смотря на девушку.

— Все устали, — театрально вздыхает он и надломленно улыбается. — Мы все устали, Аллура. Что ты знаешь об усталости? Что ты можешь знать о том, насколько устал я?! — Кит переходит на крик, яростно смотрит на Аллуру, а та не сдерживается и орёт в ответ:

— Кит, не будь таким эгоистом!

— Кто бы говорил про эгоизм, принцесса, — рычит Кит, а Аллура вздрагивает. Напряжённо сглатывает, прячет руки за спиной и говорит как можно спокойнее.

— Зрачки нормальные сделай, — она неловко дёргает плечом, разворачивается и уходит.

Кит хмурится, проводит языком по удлинившимся клыками и горько ухмыляется. Опять. Последний месяц он трансформируется слишком часто. Спасибо, что мехом не обрастает и кожа всё ещё человеческого цвета. Лэнс как-то сказал, что хотел бы увидеть его уши. Уверял Кита, что он определённо будет выглядеть супер мило. И Лэнс точно не посчитает его отвратительным. «Мой парень наполовину пришелец. Кит, это ультра классно». Именно так ответил Лэнс, когда ещё в начале отношений Кит спросил, не волнует ли его галрийское происхождение. Причём, Лэнс выглядил искренне удивлённый вопросу, как будто это было само собой разумеющееся, что это ни капли не отвратительно.

Кит прислоняется спиной к капсуле и медленно сползает на пол. Обхватывает ноги руками и утыкается носом в колени.

— Я скучаю, — хриплый голос срывается на последней букве. Он жмурит глаза, но это не помогает. Он не плакал весь этот месяц, и он имеет право на слёзы, правда? Он правда безумно устал. Он устал уставать. Если бы он мог, он поменялся местами с ним прямо сейчас. Чтобы это задело его, а не Лэнса. Чтобы это Лэнс тогда держал его окровавленное тело — точнее, его остатки. Чтобы это он сейчас умирал. — Давай ты очнёшься? Пожалуйста. Я не могу без тебя, — шепчет он, вжимаясь в защитную стену до боли в позвонках. — Я прошу тебя, Лэнс.

Лэнс ему не отвечает. Лэнс снова ему не отвечает. Но он всё ещё надеется, что ответит.

* * *

— Лэнс.

— Тс.

— Лэнс, зачем мы..

Ладонь с тихим хлопком прислонилась ко рту Кита. Лэнс нахмурился и приложил к своим губам указательный палец.

— Кит, заткнись, — прошептал он, бегло оглядываясь по сторонам. Кит пару секунд ошарашено смотрел на него, а затем лизнул его ладонь. — Хей! — Лэнс вздрогнул от неожиданности и отдёрнул руку. Кит победно улыбнулся и ожидательно сложил руки на груди.

— Объясни мне, что происходит, — тихо спросил он, а Лэнс уже хотел ответить, когда послышались тихие шаги. Кит даже пискнуть не успел, как тот прижал его к себе, заставляя ткнуться носом в грудь. Они находились под столом игровой комнаты, в которую Кит изначально зашёл в поисках Лэнса, а тот рывком затащил его к себе.

— Мне не кажется, что Лэнс стал бы прятаться здесь снова, — неуверенно сказал Ханк, а парни затаили дыхание.

— Лэнс не настолько посредственный, чтобы прятаться в одном месте три раза, — подтвердила Аллура. Кто-то включил свет, а настойчивый быстрый топот пронёсся совсем рядом с укрытием парней.

— Как раз наоборот, Лэнс с вероятностью семьдесят пять процентов спрятался бы здесь снова, — раздался недовольный голос Пидж, и в следующий момент что-то с грохотом свалилось на пол. — Чёрт.

— Эм, ребят, я не нашёл Кита, — это был Широ. Тело Лэнса напряглось, и он ещё крепче прижал к себе Кита. Поза была крайне неудобная: Кит вжался между раздвинутых ног Лэнса, поставив руки по бокам от его головы, а тот держался за шею Кита и обхватывал его поясницу икрами.

— Ты не нашёл Кита? — скептически переспросил Пидж. Под железным отдвижным пологом стола было душно и слишком жарко. Кит очень старался не думать о том, как он прижимался к Лэнсу. И как Лэнс прижимался к нему, тоже старался не думать. — Ясно, тогда нам бесполезно искать Лэнса.

— Почему? — недоумённо спросил Ханк.

— Потому что Лэнс, похоже, созрел и сейчас слишком занят Китом, чтобы прятаться, — фыркнул Пидж и ещё раз прошёл мимо стола. Выключатель снова щёлкнул и негромкие переговоры вскоре стихли.

Парни синхронно выдохнули и посмотрели друг на друга.

— Видимо, я выиграл, — смущённо улыбнулся Лэнс. Кит нажал на кнопку и полог поднялся. Они вылезли из-под стола, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

— Похоже на то, — скованно отозвался Кит, так и не выпуская его руку из своей. Они напряжённо молчали, каждый думая об одном и том же. Лэнс вздохнул первый и дёрнул Кита на себя, обнимая и утыкаясь носом в шею.

— Я пойму, если ты не хочешь, — глухо пробормотал он, сжимая пальцами футболку Кита. Тот вздрогнул и положил руки ему на спину.

— Я думал, что ты не хочешь, потому что я..

— Если ты сейчас скажешь о том, что ты наполовину галра, я тебя ударю, — серьёзно сказал Лэнс и поднял на него хмурый взгляд. — Потому что это самый херовый аргумент, который ты можешь придумать.

— То есть, — Кит нервно закусил губу, застыв ладонями на пояснице Лэнса. Тот слегка смущённо ухмыльнулся и медленно переместил его руки на свои ягодицы.

— Да.

* * *

— Так вот, эти существа очень и очень опасны, — возбуждённо вещает Коран, ходя их стороны в сторону перед Китом.

Тот устало вздыхает и трёт глаза. Голова болит слишком сильно, чтобы вынести безостановочный монолог, но он упрямо молчит, позволяя Корану наматывать круги по комнате и активно жестикулировать. Так он хотя бы может на что-то отвлечься, чтобы снова не упасть в обморок. В принципе, он сейчас сидит, поэтому и падать недалеко, не то что в прошлый раз, когда он грохнулся плашмя, стоило ему только спуститься по мостику из Чёрного.

— О, сегодня я созванивался с моим приятелем с планеты Ниибуя! Он сказал, что нашёл любопытные остатки от древнего космического корабля, представляешь? — Коран замирает и пронзительно смотрит на Кита, ожидая реакции. Тот легко кивает и тут же жмурится. Комната плывёт, а он сам будто на одном огромном батуте, на котором прыгает тысяча людей и не даёт ему подняться на ноги. — Эй, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, — Кит пропускает тот момент, когда Коран оказывается совсем близко, садясь на корточки, и дёргается от неожиданности. Глаза с трудом держатся открытыми, а он сам удерживает себя в сознании последними силами.

— Я знаю, — Киту даже удаётся выдавить лёгкую улыбку. Он на самом деле выглядит паршиво. Очень паршиво и бесконечно уставше.

— Давай отдохнёшь немного? — предлагает Коран, а Кит в ужасе распахивает глаза и, не расчитав, ударяется затылком о стенку капсулы и морщится от пульсирующей боли. Он ни за что туда не полезет. Отчаявшийся Широ уже пытался насильно сунуть его туда. Кит тогда случайно сломал ему нос и оставил синяк на скуле. Если бы Широ был без брони, Кит обязательно сломал бы ему ещё что-нибудь. Случайно. Потому что Кит не собирается залезать в эту чёртову капсулу. Не тогда, когда Лэнс.. — Если продолжишь так же, то сам умрёшь.

— Он не умер, — цедит Кит сквозь зубы. — Не смей говорить так, будто он уже умер!

— Никто не в силах исцелить его, — говорит Коран, твёрдо смотря ему в глаза. — Даже Аллура не может. Никто из известных нам целителей не может исцелить его. Это невозможно. И ты это знаешь.

— Почему ты так говоришь? — сломано шепчет Кит и бессильно сжимает кулаки. Все эти чёртовы два месяца он не отходил от Лэнса ни на шаг, исключая случаи миссий. Все эти чёртовы два месяца он выворачивался наизнанку, чтобы найти хоть какой-то способ вернуть Лэнса. Все эти чёртовы два месяца он умирал вместе с ним. Все эти чёртовы два месяца он.. Кит закрывает лицо руками и прокусывает губу удлинившимися клыками. Все эти два месяца он надеялся, хотя всё понимал. Чувствует во рту металлический привкус и истерически смеётся.

У Лэнса нет левой ноги, разорван живот, а белые тазобедренные кости выпирают наружу. У Лэнса нет половины лица, правой кисти и оторван кусок мяса на левом предплечье. Лэнса нельзя восстановить, потому что все недостающие части тела сожрал инопланетный монстр. Лэнса нельзя излечить, потому что у него сломаны почти все рёбра, а оставшаяся на груди кожа отсутствует лоскутами. Лэнс находится в этой капсуле только потому, что Кит не смог его похоронить. У Лэнса нет сердца, знаете? То есть, вообще нет. Органа нет. Его сердце сожрал тот самый монстр.

— Потому что ты знаешь, что это правда, — говорит Коран и рывком поднимается с колен, оставляя Кита одного. Наедине со своей болью и смертельной безысходностью.

* * *

— Ты жульничал!

— В гонках на консоли?

— Да, ты жульничал! — возмущённо повторил Лэнс, складывая руки на груди. На экране светилось «Win: Red», а Лэнс обиженно дул губы. Он ненавидел проигрывать. Особенно Киту, особенно несколько раз подряд.

Кит вздохнул и, отложив джойстик, размял плечи.

— Я бы не смог сжульничать в гонках.

— Ты бы смог!

Лэнс недовольно пыхтел, нарочито не смотря на Кита, а тот хрустнул фалангами пальцев.

— Окей, давай ещё один раунд, — предложил Кит. Лэнс «обижался» ещё несколько секунд, а потом резко повернул голову и напряжённо ухмыльнулся.

— Давай, маллет, на этот раз я точно надеру твою задницу, обтянутую ебучими чёрными джинсами, — протянул он, а Кит нахмурился.

— Лэнс, что ты задумал.

— Ничего, Кит, бери грёбаный джойстик и смотри на дорогу.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, — бормотал Лэнс, в очередной раз врезаясь в фонарный столб. Кит профессионально вёл даже нарисованный мотоцикл, не видя в это абсолютно ничего сложного. Достаточно лёгкая трасса, не так много препядствий и резких поворотов. Финиш был уже совсем близко, как Лэнс схватил его за воротник футболки и поцеловал. От неожиданности Кит выронил джойстик, широко распахнув глаза. Лэнс отпрянул и, закусив губу, пару раз нажал на кнопки. Потом победно вскинул руки наверх и крикнул:

— Я победил!

Кит растерянно хлопал глазами, смотря на танцующего победный танец Лэнса и не понимая, что сейчас произошло.

— Ты поцеловал меня, — ошеломлённо сказал он, а Лэнс замер. Нервно дёрнул плечом, мгновенно теряя всю весёлость, и неловко скривился.

— Поцеловал, — подтвердил он и натянуто улыбнулся. — Но я выиграл.

— Поцеловав меня, — повторил Кит. Улыбка Лэнса слетела, он нахмурился и отвёл взгляд.

— Да.

— Ты сжульничал, Лэнс.

— Это действительно всё, что тебя интересует? — ехидно спросил Лэнс. Кит отрицательно махнул головой.

— Нет. Ты сделал это только ради игры или потому, что сам хотел?

Кит сложил руки на груди и изогнул бровь. Под его настойчивым взглядом Лэнс сжался, но упрямо поджал губы.

— А что изменится от моего ответа?

— Поцелую ли я тебя или нет.

Лэнс удивлённо посмотрел на Кита и недоверчиво прищурился.

— Если я скажу, что я сам хотел, ты меня поцелуешь? — неверяще уточнил он, а Кит, вместо ответа, подался вперёд, коротко прижимаясь своими губами к губам Лэнса.

— Да, — Кит прижался лбом ко лбу и твёрдо посмотрел Лэнсу в глаза. Только пальцы дрожали, выдавая его страх с головой. Тот пару секунд ошеломлённо моргал, а потом несмело усмехнулся.

— Я очень хотел, маллет.

* * *

— Вероника с Акшей, знаешь? — Кит щурится от солнца и прикрывает лицо рукой. Сейчас на Земле небо всё ещё голубое, облака всё ещё белые, а чёртово солнце слепит и заставляет глаза слезиться. Киту не нравится такая погода. Он любит дождь и тучи на пасмурном небе. От солнца ему слишком больно. — А Ханк открыл ещё два ресторана. Один из них оформил в фиолетовых тонах, представляешь. Чёртов романтик. У Широ с Адамом всё хорошо. После того, как Широ нашёл Адама, они вообще практически не расстаются. Я рад за него.

Порыв ветра поднимает маленький ураган опавших листьев, а Кит заправляет выбившиеся из хвоста волосы за ухо.

— В Клинке всё нормально. У нас всё больше союзников, и мы расширяем свои круги. Кролия тоже всё в порядке. У Льюиса и Рейчел родилась девочка. Они назвали её Лия, — Кит улыбается воспоминанием о милой малышке, которая любит лежать у него на руках. Берёт за палец и засыпает. Лэнс во сне всегда прижимался к нему всем телом, обхватывая руками и ногами, и дышал в шею. — А Пидж уже третий день марафонит новую игру про Покемонов, которую сделал Мэтт. Он называет себя старым и говорит, что теперь только этим заниматься и будет. Хотя ничерта он не старый, ему всего лишь тридцать два.

Солнце скрывается за облаками и выходит через пару минут. Кит плотнее кутается в шарф, который ему когда-то связал Лэнс, и пытается удобнее устроиться на перилах. У Кита всё ещё костлявая задница, поэтому на них сидеть не очень удобно, но лавочки тут нет. Тут вообще, по сути, ничего особо нет. Небольшая поляна с небольшой могилой и небольшим букетом полевых цветов. Праху много места не нужно. Перила они убирать не стали специально для таких случаев. Кит смотрит на надгробье и ощущает привычную пустоту. Будто она куда-то уходила. Ни на секунду.

— Знаешь, мне до сих пор кажется, что ты прямо сейчас выйдешь откуда-нибудь, скажешь, что это всё уёбский розыгрыш, и мы вместе улетим, — Кит говорит спокойно, потому что это единственное, чему он научился за столько лет. Научиться жить без Лэнса он так и не смог. — Я идиот, правда? — он хмыкает и сплетает свои пальцы.

«Ты не идиот, Кит» — услужливо раздаётся в голове. Кит фыркает.

— Тогда Широ — гетеро, а ты жив.

Какая-то птица вспархивает с ближайшего куста и, чирикая, уносится за кроны деревьев.

— Я скучаю по тебе, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, я хочу, чтобы ты был жив, — Кит говорил это так часто, что сейчас даже слёз нет. В груди не ёкает, как было в первые года три. Пустота не ёкается, ага. Если верить в тему душ — у Кита нет души. Она ушла вместе с душой Лэнса ещё в самом начале. И Кит правда не понимает, зачем его физическая оболочка ещё существует. — Честно, все уже смирились с тем, что однажды найдут предсмертную записку. На меня иногда накатывает, ты знаешь.

И бесчисленное количество шрамов на его теле тоже знают об этом. Когда смысла жить нет, физическая боль остаётся единственным, что отличает реальность от очередной проекции его сломанного мозга.

— Я люблю тебя, Лэнс, — привычно говорит Кит, смотря на выгравированную надпись на надгробье. «Лэнс Рейс, лучший сын, брат, друг, любимый. Мой/твой». Последние слова Кит выточил сам. Потому что так всегда было. И будет до самого конца.


End file.
